


Driving Lessons: Speed Limit

by shrimpcrackerz



Series: Driving Lessons [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpcrackerz/pseuds/shrimpcrackerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and GoGo take their driving lessons together with Mr. Callaghan as their driving instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons: Speed Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Er, just writing something quick and short to warm up. I'm hoping to write more of these.

Tadashi gripped the steering wheel so tightly his palms were sweaty after just a few minutes of driving. His right foot hovered over the brake pedal as the SUV inched along the back roads outside of the city.

“Uh, I think the truck driver behind us wants you to at least go the speeding limit?” GoGo Tomago, the other student driver, said from the backseat. A big pink bubble covered half her face before she popped it with a smack then immediately blew up another. The faint scent of watermelon permeated the car as result.

Glancing in the rearview mirror at the girl reclining against the black leather seats, Tadashi exhaled slowly. “I’m just trying to be careful.”

“Right.” Pop.

“While I don’t want to pressure you, Tadashi, going a little faster would be okay.” Mr. Callaghan said from beside him in the passenger’s seat, scribbling down a few notes on his clipboard. He sounded bored like GoGo.

Tadashi eyed the massive truck tailgating him despite the obvious yellow sticker that said “STUDENT DRIVER” on the back window. Weren’t other drivers supposed to give him some space?

He passed a speeding limit sign with thirty miles. A glance at the speedometer said he was going fifteen miles.

Okay, so maybe he was going a little slow but this was a narrow road with curves!

The looming presence of the sixteen-wheeler decided for him. Tadashi gently pushed the gas pedal keeping a careful eye on the speedometer as it increased slowly from fifteen pushing past twenty and settling on thirty.

“Wow, way to push the edge there.” GoGo’s voice held a hint of amusement and Tadashi watched her mouth curve up into a smirk, which he found cuter than he should have.

“I’m being safe. There’s no need for me to go faster than the speed limit,” Tadashi shot back but he found himself having to bite back a smile not bothered by her light jab.

GoGo raised her hand. “Mr. Callaghan, aren’t drivers permitted to go ten miles above the speed limit?” Tadashi wasn’t imagining it; she was enjoying this. 

“Actually GoGo, anything above the speed limit can get you pulled over.”

This time, Tadashi found himself raise his eyebrows at GoGo via the rearview mirror: _Told you so._

Mr. Callaghan continued. “However, police officers are likely to let you go for anything ten miles and under. The rule is looser for highways as drivers must adjust to the flow of traffic. Although as your driving instructor, I do not recommend testing that theory out. Let’s stop at this gas station coming up.”

GoGo crossed her arms and popped her bubble: _Chicken._

Tadashi parked but kept the engine running. “Are we switching?” he asked with a hint of nervousness. He had seen GoGo’s driving style when she came to pick him up at the beginning of their lesson.

“No, I’m going inside to get a coffee. Please don’t drive off,” Mr. Callaghan joked before getting out.

Just as Tadashi cut the engine, GoGo pounced forward.  “Haven’t I seen you around campus on a moped?”

He twisted himself so he was facing her, one arm against the steering wheel. “Moped and car are two different beasts entirely.”

“What’s so different? Both have an engine and wheels.” GoGo held onto the edge of the driver’s seat as she got closer to him. “Are you scared?” Her voice dragging out the last word in a teasing lilt. 

Tadashi found himself drawn into those fiery brown eyes that held a challenge in them. He must have stared longer than appropriate because GoGo waved a hand in his face. “Hello?”

Snapping out of it, he lost his balance while his elbow hit the car horn startling him. He scrambled to move away from the steering wheel only to find himself way too close GoGo’s face and fell back making the car honk again.

GoGo held up one hand against her mouth, lips pressed tightly together. “Smooth.”

Before Tadashi could retort, Mr. Callaghan was back with his cup of coffee. The instructor looked from GoGo to Tadashi before saying with a neutral face, “This is a school car. Please carry out your amorous activities within your own personal vehicles.”

Tadashi’s cheeks grew hot, and were probably bright red as well from embarrassment. “Nothing happened.”

“This is true. Tadashi is just jumpy. Are you sure you want him to continue driving? I don’t mind taking over,” GoGo said leaning forward to poke her head between the front seats.

After taking a sip from his coffee, Mr. Callaghan nodded. “All right, let’s switch it up. The lesson’s almost over anyway. GoGo will drive us back to Tadashi’s home.”

“Yes!” GoGo fist pumped the air before bounding out of the backseat and opening the driver’s door before Tadashi could even unbuckle his seatbelt. 

Once the two of them had switched, Tadashi gripped the handle above the window with one hand and clutched his seatbelt with the other. GoGo shifted the car in reverse and took a moment to look at Tadashi in the rearview mirror with a glint in her eye. “Relax, Mr. Safety. I’ll go within the speed limit.”

The SUV backed up so quickly Tadashi saw Mr. Callaghan’s coffee slosh out of its cup. The tires screeched as GoGo shifted into drive and cut in front of an oncoming car instead of waiting for it to pass.

Despite the jerky style of GoGo’s driving, Tadashi had to admit she was an efficient driver weaving through traffic like an expert even though a few times he thought they’d collide with another car. But true to her word, she stayed within the speeding limit. Surprisingly, Mr. Callaghan didn’t use the secondary brake once.

They arrived at the front of his aunt’s cafe in one piece. Tadashi eased out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Good work today. See you next lesson!” Mr. Callaghan said.

GoGo leaned forward so her face could be seen passed their instructor’s body, bubble covering half her face again. “Until next time, Mr. Safety.” Pop. Then the SUV was speeding away, standing out with its many yellow stickers of “STUDENT DRIVER” warning drivers to beware.  

Tadashi gazed after the vehicle thinking about its driver, a small smile forming on his face. Next time, he’ll have a good nickname for her.

 

 


End file.
